Klarion
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-12). "Question #13979". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-15. | species = Human | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Dark Brown | relatives = | allies = Teekl, Abra Kadabra | affiliation = The Light | powers = Mystical control | equipment = | first = as L-7: as Klarion: | voice = Thom AdcoxWeisman, Greg (2011-02-23). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #7 ("Denial") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-02-26. }} Klarion is a Lord of Chaos. He is a member of the Light, designated L-7. Personality Klarion is both a spoiled brat and sociopath. Cruel, vicious and spiteful, he takes great pleasure in causing chaos and hurting other people. He is utterly impulsive and enjoys immediate gratification for all he does. His sense of loyalty seems faulty, as he willingly abandons his one human ally after being defeated by Doctor Fate. Aside from his cruelty, Klarion also acts like an immature and whiny child, who throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, and scream angry threats that are made less intimidating by the childish way in which he does it. Klarion only seems to love one thing, and that is his familiar Teekl, who he is very defensive of. However, he is not above insulting Teekl during one of his tantrums. Physical appearance Klarion takes the appearance of a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, these devil horns gives him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails. His clothes are predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar (HRH collar). On top of this he wears a black skinny tie (low on the collar), black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long (mid-thigh length) and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist. History Early History , Klarion's partner]] Klarion is a Lord of Chaos who seeks means to strengthen his powers. He allied himself with the Light, becoming its seventh member. Weisman, Greg (2012-02-14). "Question #14379". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-17. Present Gaining the talents of the faux magician Abra Kadabra, the pair attempted to locate and steal the Helmet of Fate from Kent Nelson. While they managed to capture Nelson, he refused to divulge any information about where he had stored the Helmet despite Kadabra's torturing him. However, when the Team was sent by Red Tornado to locate Doctor Fate, Klarion and Kadabra gained access to the Tower of Fate by following them in. The pair forced Kent to allow them into the tower as well, but Kent managed to get them all lost inside a maze-like pocket dimension. Kent managed to escape Klarion with the help of Artemis and Kid Flash, which infuriated Klarion immensely. When Wally and Kent went to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, Klarion and Teekl managed to follow, during which Klarion hit Kent with a magical blast, killing him. Wally then proceeded to put on the Helmet of Fate, allowing for Nabu to take control of his body, transforming them into a new Doctor Fate. Klarion and Fate did battle, but eventually Klarion was forced to retreat when Fate attacked and gravely injured Teekl. Teekl as it turned out, was not only Klarion's familiar but also his only tie with the physical non-magical plane of reality, causing him to fade. Klarion retrived Teekl and escaped. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Klarion was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Powers and abilities Klarion is a Lord of Chaos, and as such is a powerful magic user. He is able to manifest his powers in assorted forms, including: * Flight * Energy blasts * Magical constructs * Psychokinesis * Teleportation * Telepathy with his familiar Teekl Weaknesses Teekl: Klarion's familiar Teekl is actually his medium in maintaining his existence in the Earthly realm; much like Nabu's with a human host. If Teekl is hurt or killed in anyway, Klarion will lose his grip on reality and will be sent back to his home dimension. Appearances (as L-7, no lines)| (as L-7, no lines)| (as L-7, no lines)|107| (as L-7, no lines)| (as L-7, no lines)|114nl}} Background in other media * Klarion is voiced by Thom Adcox, who also voiced the gargoyle Lexington on the Disney show Gargoyles, which was created by the producer of Young Justice, Greg Weisman. Also he worked alongside Jeff Bennett and Ed Asner who voiced the gargoyles and respectively. * This is the second animated incarnation of Klarion. His first animated appearance was in the DC Animated Universe series The New Batman Adventures, in which he was also depicted as a spoiled child who acted out when he didn't get his way. However, in the former he was a normal human boy who had dabbled into witchcraft, as opposed to being a Lord of Chaos like in the current version. Moreover, his pet cat Teekl had the ability to turn itself into a humanoid-like form and often did its master's dirty work. Also, it had no apparent purpose of working as a mystical link between Klarion and the mortal plane. * There have been two distinct versions of Klarion in DC Comics: ** The original Klarion was created by Jack Kirby, in which he is a child from "Witch-World". He is a completely psychotic brat-of-a-child who turned his own parents into mice, and fed them to Teekl. This version of Klarion and Teekl made their final appearances in the Young Justice comic series, particularly the "Sins of the Youth" crossover event, during which he added "Bum-Bum-Buuuum" to his name, for dramatic effect. The version used for the Young Justice animated series, obviously takes its primary inspiration from the Jack Kirby version. ** In 2005, writer Grant Morrison created a new version of Klarion from "Limbo Town". This version while still rebellious and mischievous, is not a creature of pure evil, but instead is a relatively heroic character and far more sympathetic. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with mental powers Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Light